


Ain’t nobody gonna get hurt

by Bluespirit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gracie's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain’t nobody gonna get hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> 1\. Because there can never be enough future!fic. :)  
> 2\. Thanks & hugs to Lantean_drift & Mischief for beta duty.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction and is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

“Dad! You have got to come in here. Now!”

Grace’s voice held that weird mixture of demanding and pleading that only a sixteen year–old who has her father wrapped right around her little finger could pull off.

Danny bumped the freezer door shut with his shoulder, throwing the balled up candy wrapper in the trash, and headed to the living room.

Grace was standing by the couch with her hands on her hips. “Daddy, please! You have to talk to him.” She pointed at Steve, who was sitting at the table looking confused.

“What?” Steve’s mystified look deepened and, oh yeah, there was the little ‘what did I do?’ brow furrow. Danny wasn’t buying it.

Grace sighed and pointed again. “Daddy! Jason will be here in fifteen minutes and look what he’s doing.”

Jason was Grace’s date — her first date — and yeah, he had a barrel load of ‘but she’s still a baby’ misgivings himself, but the kid seemed okay — honour roll, basketball team, no outstanding warrants or convictions — and he was trying not to be the stereotypical ‘reasons not to date my daughter’ kind of a father. Steve, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be adjusting so well to Grace’s growing up.

“So, babe…” Danny tried really hard not to grin as he looked over at the table. “What are you doin’?”

Steve shrugged, way too casual, and picked up a rag. “Just a little housekeeping. You know how important proper care and maintenance is.”

Danny nodded and shushed Grace’s outraged splutter. “And so you thought you’d do this now, huh?” He couldn’t help it — he could feel his mouth starting to turn up. Jesus, only Steve! He’d taken both their service weapons — plus back-ups and the arsenal of miscellaneous firearms he’d somehow ‘acquired’ over the years — from the gun cabinet and had them all laid out on the dining table. For cleaning. Now. With Grace’s date arriving at any minute.

Danny shook his head and finally let the smile out. Subtle never really had been Steve’s strong suit. He turned to Grace and gave her a quick peck on the forehead — and it was just wrong that he had to lean up to do it; when had she grown so tall? — and nodded towards the door. “You go finish getting ready, and I’ll take care of the crazy, okay?”

Grace looked across at Steve, who was pretending — badly — not to listen in, and gave a fond sigh. “Yeah. But he’s our crazy, isn’t he?”

Danny pulled her into a hug. “That he is, monkey. And you know it’s only because he loves you, right?”

Grace nodded and hugged him back. “Yeah. I know.” She smiled, and she was so damn beautiful and perfect that Danny could swear his heart was going to burst with it one of these days. “Okay,” Grace laughed, throwing Steve a grin before pointing sternly at Danny. “You’ve got fifteen minutes to tame the StepSteve!” Then she was gone in a clatter of feet on the stairs.

Danny turned back around. Steve was watching him, a sheepish look on his face.

“Cleaning your gun? Really?” Danny walked over and hitched his hip against the table. “That’s what you decided to go with?”

“It seemed like a good idea.” Steve shrugged, looking a little helpless. “I just worry, you know? She’s only sixteen and…”

“Babe.” Danny leaned over until they were eye to eye. “I get it — jeez, do I get it — but we’ve got to let her grow up, you know?” And really, who’d have thought he’d be the voice of reason when it came to his daughter dating?

Steve’s shoulders sagged. “Yeah, I know, but…”

“Hey! How about you give him the ninja-SEAL-flinty-eyes-of-doom death glare when he gets here? Will that make you feel better?”

Steve looked up hopefully. “Yeah?” He paused and then nodded thoughtfully. “I can work with that.”

Danny grinned and clapped his hands together briskly. “Okay! So, now we’ve got that figured out, how about we put away the stockpile of ordnance that would have a South American dictator weeping with envy and try to act like reasonably normal and sane people when our little girl’s date arrives?” And okay, that was probably asking too much, but a guy had to try.

“Sure.” Steve smiled, smirky and satisfied, and stood up and began to clean off the table. So, yeah, the insanity level was still fairly high, but it was contained.

Danny put the Uzi back in its case. “You know, I’m kind of surprised you don’t have your knives out here, too.” Steve’s face went carefully blank. Oh… “You’re saving ‘em for when he brings her home later, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” Steve hedged, pouting just a little.

“Oh, man. You are too much,” Danny laughed and pulled the crazy in for a kiss.

“Peppermint Patties, Danno?” Steve asked a few minutes later, grinning slyly as they pulled apart.

Damn! Busted…

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from ‘Cleaning this Gun’ ~ Rodney Atkins. :D


End file.
